Bonnie's Song
by Renina89
Summary: Jeremy creates music to showcase his feelings for Bonnie. One-shot


Bonnie's Song

Need gripped him hard like angry fists tight around his neck. Vise-like and unrelenting, the bond was unshakable. He pounded that need out through his guitar so that his mood, edgy and needy, flowed from his fingers to his guitar and filled the Grill with moody music. The notes were as intense, seething, as he felt and compelled the attention of every person in the room. But he was lost-unreachable- focused wholly on the object of his obsession. He could feel her piercing green eyes locked on him, but he didn't dare look up. She was his mistress of the night, a beautiful little witch, so that his fingers worked the beat of her heart and turned it into a smoldering melody.

He wanted to stroke her the way he was stroking those strings; cradle her body the way he cradled his guitar. His need was a living, breathing thing that took all that he was to not look up just once to see if she felt it too. It should have terrified him, this terrible need, yet never have there been a better indication that he was alive. He reveled in that feeling.

It was with a subtle shift in tone that he finally looked up and lost all ability to breathe. There she was. Everything else fell away, as it always does when he looks at Bonnie, as he finally met her eyes. The low lighting of the grill seemed to suit the moment as did the hushed awe of the crowd as if they were experiencing an irreverent moment. All Jeremy Gilbert saw was Bonnie Bennett. His music locked them in a bubble that was impenetrable to the outside world. It was just the song and her brilliant green eyes refusing to let him go. His music changed and became softer, silkier, his seduction to her. His fingers seemed to work as if sifting through molasses so that he never plucked a string too hard. Her eyes told him all that he needed to know, and oh yeah she liked it slow.

He used that music to touch her, to tell her everything he wished he could have said out loud. How her fierce loyalty to Elena and to him inspired him to deserve such faith from a girl like her. He told her how her strength of will and of character allowed him to believe that tomorrow could be better. Her capacity to love and how incredibly grateful that he was to know her love. His little Bonnie Bennett, with her long silky brown curls that he loved to run his fingers through, striking green eyes that held close his every secret. Jeremy was never one to be so open to giving himself so freely, and yet he always felt safe with Bonnie. He loved her with all his heart and was completely devoted to her. Jeremy could only hope that she knew it. He didnt sing the words out loud, yet they seemed to flow in the air between them:

I need you...I want you...I love you..

He saw her lids lower, just a little, and it was all he needed. With a subtle nod to the band, and never taking his eyes from hers, Jeremy lowered his guitar and went to her. still completely enthralled, totally lost in his song for her. He looked neither left nor right and instead followed a steady path straight to where she waited. He neither acknowledged or responded to efforts his friends made to gain his attention, and eventually they left him alone and cleared his path to her. Fierce emotion choked him and it took all of his effort not to run to her. Her steady green gaze was a beacon to him, edging him forward keeping him mobile. He reached her side without a word, took her hand without a word, and led her out of the bar without a single sound. Neither noticed or cared about the knowing smirks Caroline, Tyler and Matt threw their way too focused on each other. They both knew that tonight would be the night, and both were happy to drift toward their destiny in his beautiful song for Bonnie.

His bedroom was neither childish nor was it too grown up. Bonnie thought that it fit Jeremy perfectly. Sparce, but with little hints of personality that surprised whenever it was uncovered. She saw his sketch pad lying on the dresser and smiled a little to herself.

"I remember sitting under the oak at school and watching you with Elena. You were the most beautiful creature I think I had ever seen. And the most untouchable. I used to draw you. a lot more than what I've shown you. I think, even then, I was in love with you."

Bonnie shivered just a little, both from his words and from having him stand so close behind her. She was used to being close with Jer, she allowed him closer than she's ever let another person get to her, and yet tonight felt different.

"Do you ever wonder.." Bonnie picked up the sketch pad and shifted through looking at endless drawings of herself.

"Yes. But it wouldn't have been right. I wasnt good for you back then."

Sighing a little, Bonnie replaced the sketchpad and turned into Jeremy's arms. His surprisingly strong arms closed around her immediately, just as she knew they would, and held her even closer. Neither moved or spoke another word. The music was still all around them, in her elevated heartbeat, his slightly unsteady breathing. It was a never ending symphony that neither was prepared to deny. But Bonnie knew that he held himself still because she had to be the one to make the first move.

Rising on her tip toes, she pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of his chin. His arms tightening ever so slightly gave her the courage to slide her hands up and under his sweatshirt to feel the ridges of his stomach, up to his chest over his nipples...yes, He liked that. His heart has joined in the chorus of his breathing and beats out a readiness both feel. He moves in closer as she continues to kiss up his chin, to his nose, the corners of his mouth- a little kiss for both sides. And finally, god finally, she meshed her lips with his. He opened for her readily, and she took her time exploring his mouth. He was such an amazing kisser, wasn't he? Bonnie gave him a little moan from the back of her throat and further added to the building song. She broke away to catch her breath, and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue from her bottom lip to the top.

"Take me to bed, Jeremy."

He lowered her gently, so that the ever so soft rustle of his grey bedspread added a soft percussion that somewhat eased the heavy beat of their hearts. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he lifted her shirt up and over her head. She rose a little to help him so that all she was left with was a thin skirt and her half bra. His lids had lowered to see her wearing his favorite bra. Running his hands over them, Jeremy kissed all along the slopes of her globes taking in her beautiful sighs and little moans. His ears twitched just a little, and forced a little sigh of his own from his lips. Deftly and expertly, he removes the bra and claims the prize of her beautiful caramel breasts begging for his tongue's attention. He gives it to her and is rewarded with her fists gripping in his hair. When she tugs him closer, his sigh turns into a moan. When she begs for more, that moan turns into a groan. He moves from her breast to work on her skirt, as pretty as it was it was completely in his way.

Jeremy sat back on his heels, once he had her completely nude, to admire the queen he was blessed to claim. He almost couldn't believe it was too real. Afraid to let her go too far for fear of losing her. He didn't know if he would survive losing her...Bonnie's cool palm graces his cheek. The tender look in her eyes was nearly his undoing.

"Jeremy." She eases him back down to her. "Bonnie." He removes the rest of his clothes and covers her body with his own.

Smiling at each other in perfect harmony, she opens herself and lets him fully into her body, into her heart, into her world. And he's never felt safer. The climax of this song was only just the beginning.


End file.
